Rock Lee the killer
by lotus2490
Summary: A song inspired by The Killers songs. Main paring: Lee/Saku/Sasu strong NejTen TemShika minor HinaNaru InoSai
1. Bones

I know that Sasuke shouldn't be here because of the time line but just go with it. I've wanted to do this story for a while now. This is a combination of "Bones" and "Mr. Brightside" both by The Killers

**_Come with me!_**

**_We took a back road._**

**_We're gonna look at the stars._**

**_We took a backroad in my car_**

The Konoha 12, and Sai, all got together and decided to go down the beach for a bonfire. Lee got into his old beat up green pickup truck, Tenten squeezing in the middle and Neji coming in the side door. Tenten smiled happily and Neji just sat, arms cross, eyes closed smiling. The younger shinobi all crawled into the back piling in laughing and pushing.

_**Down to the ocean,**_

_**it's only water and sand**_

_**And in the ocean we'll hold hands.**_

Lee adjusted his back view mirror, looking back at all his friends. Ino clung onto Sai, almost rubbing her head against his arm like a happy cat. Naruto and Kiba were playfully arguing however Hinata sat in-between them so Naruto had to lean against her to talk to Kiba. The physical contact caused her to turn into a tomato.

_**But I don't really like you, apologetically dressed in the best, but on a heartbeat glide.**_

_**Without an answer, the thunder speaks for the sky, and on the cold, wet dirt I cry.**_

_**And on the cold, wet dirt I cry.**_

Lee's eyes went to the far back and saw Sakura clinging onto Sasuke the same way Ino clung onto Sai. She was so happy he was back, she barley paid any attention to Lee anymore. Tenten saw what he saw in the mirror and rubbed his hand lovingly

"It's OK Lee, you'll meet someone else"

"But I do not want anyone else Tenten, I want Sakura"

Tenten let out a sigh, let go of his hand as he put the truck in gear and drove through the dirt road.

_**Don't you wanna come with me? Don't you wanna feel my bones**_

_**on your bones? It's only natural.**_

The car stopped and everyone jumped out, tossing their sandals running in the sand. Sakura stopped by Lee's window

"Thanks for the ride Lee"

"It is no problem Sakura-chan"

"Yeah Thanks" Sasuke said, coming up behind Sakura putting his arm around her hip. She smiled and snuggled against him as they walked into the sand. Lee let out a sad groan, smacking his head against the dashboard

_**A cinematic vision ensued**_

_**like the holiest dream.**_

_**It's someone's calling?**_

_**An angel whispers my name,**_

_**but the message relayed is the same:**_

"_**Wait till tomorrow,**_

_**you'll be fine."**_

"Just wait till tomorrow you'll be fine Lee" Tenten assured him rubbing his back motherly

_**But it's gone to the dogs in my mind.**_

_**I always hear them**_

_**when the dead of night**_

_**comes calling to save me from this fight.**_

_**But they can never wrong this right.**_

In an instant everyone who went down to the water right away screamed. Lee lifted his head off the dashboard and poked his head out the window and leaned forward to try and see what was happening. Tenten looked out the side window, Neji sat still. He was going to activate his buyakugan but Tenten's chest was right in front of his face and he knew the consequences of his actions if he looked through her despite how pleasurable they might be.

_**Don't you wanna come with me? Don't you wanna feel my bones**_

_**on your bones?**_

Temari of the sand was at the beach, swimming in the water, in her underwear no less. She waved to everyone in mid back stoke

"Hey guys, c'mon in the water's great." She said happily

"Temari! Cover your shame!" screamed Kankuro roasting a hot dog on his small fire

"Bra and panties, bikini, same difference" she smirked diving back under

"She makes a good point" commented Shikamaru taking off his shirt and vest, walking into the water to join her.

"You just wanna see Temari up close" Choji giggled

"And if I do?" Shikamaru smirked, undoing his hair as it feel onto his back and dove in

Tenten slid through Neji and hoped out of the car unbuttoning her shirt

"Well guys have fun in the car I'm going for a swim" She carelessly discarded her pink Chinese button up but instead of a bra she had bandaged up her chest and upper back. As she ran into the water Neji sat dumb struck, turned to Lee as if to ask if he still needed him here to cheer him up

"Go ahead Neji" Lee muttered

Neji clumsily fell out of the door when he tried to get out to fast, as he discarded his top and chased after Tenten who's bandages didn't turn out to be water proof

_**It's only natural.**_

_**Don't you wanna swim with me?**_

_**Don't you wanna feel my skin**_

_**on your skin?**_

_**It's only natural.**_

Lee did eventually get out of the car and sat down on the precut log seats alongside Shino and Kankuro who were roasting everyone's dinner of dogs and marshmallows

_**(Never had a lover)**_

_**I never had a lover**_

Lee looked out into the water, Shikamaru and Temari were making out against a rock. Lee loved Sakura with all his heart and naturally had imagined what it would be like to be intimate with her. However he always imagined it being romantic and beautiful, like a dream. What Shikamaru and Temari shared was more like the whole triple X stuff that Lee had never cared for. Even if she ever liked him he could never see himself with her making out hard in public like that. Not that it mattered because she loved Sasuke

_**(Never had soul)**_

_**I never had soul**_

His eyes scanned and ontop of that same rock Naruto (facing away from them), now in only his green and orange boxers did a cannon ball. His splash hit Hinata who refused to go any farther than her black undershirt and black tights, and Kiba who was also just in his boxers. Naruto reemerged directly in front of Hinata

"Was it a big splash?" he asked happily but Hinata turned a deep read and fainted, sinking under the water "Hinata's drowning!" Naruto screamed dumbfoundedly as Kiba rolled his eyes and pulled her back up

_**(Never had a good time)**_

_**And I never had a good time**_

Ino, who had stripped down to her tight shorts and purple bra, was pulling Sai, also down to just his boxers, into the water. He however felt the water was too cold and tried to adjust to the temperature slowly and at his own pace. Frustrated Ino splashed him, making him cringe at the cold touch. Choji explained to Sai what a splash war was and the three of them all began splashing each other.

_**(Never got cold)**_

_**I never got cold.**_

With a sad sigh, Lee turned away from the merriment hoping to find Sakura, but was unable to find her or Sasuke. Clenching his fist he knew that could not be a good sign, but it was not any of his business; they were a couple now…it could not be helped. Lee looked all over for Neji and Tenten who had also mysteriously disappeared from him.

_**Don't you wanna come with me? Don't you wanna feel my bones**_

_**on your bones?**_

_**It's only natural.**_

_**Don't you wanna swim with me? Don't you wanna feel my skin**_

_**on your skin?**_

_**It's only natural**_

Lee turned around completely and in horror saw his green pickup truck rocking left and right

"They're both paying for that to get cleaned" me muttered and began to wonder away from the group. He was always known for being the optimist but he felt like shit tonight_._

"Is he going to be OK?" wondered Kankuro out loud. Though Lee had wondered alongside the sand to the right, Gaara was sitting upon driftwood toward the left side of the group but close enough to have a conversation with his brother

"I know that look…he just…wants to be by himself" Even though Lee forgave Gaara for crippling him after their fight against Kidomaru, Gaara never truly forgave himself. He knew the look in Lee's eyes and they were just like his, perhaps this could count for something in the long run

_**Don't you wanna come with me? Don't you wanna feel my bones**_

_**on your bones?**_

_**It's only natural.**_

_**Come and take a swim with me. Don't you wanna feel my skin**_

_**on your skin?**_

_**It's only natural**_

Lee walked along the sand, kicking a rock forward, eventually catching up with it and kicking it further. Why did Sakura love Sasuke? He clearly didn't care about her; he hurt her and left her on a bench then betrayed everyone. All he cared about was revenge. 'What's so wrong with me?' Lee wondered

TO BE CONTINUED

PART 2/2: Mr Brightside


	2. Mr Brightside

_**Coming out of my cage**_

_**And I've been doing just fine**_

Sitting with the back of his knees to his face and arms wrapped around his legs Lee rested his head on his kneecaps sadly. He could still feel the eternal tender spots after his fight with Gaara. That was three years ago and it still affected him.

_**Gotta gotta be down**_

_**Because I want it all**_

He had entered the Chuunin exams for many different reasons, but once he saw her at the second floor...nothing else mattered anymore. He was going to go the distance, all for her. Defeat strong opponents, outsmart Ibiki (thank you Tenten), maybe surpass Neji but most importantly entertain Gai-sensei. Yeah, for a few moments she was a greater inspiration than Gai-sensei

_**It started out with a kiss**_

_**How did it end up like this?**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

After the few years that had passed, he had trouble remembering it. He had just released the reverse lotus on Dosu. Even though the attack had been negated, the side effects still took their tole. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji had appeared, it was about that time that he blacked out. When he woke up, Sakura's long hair had become short, freshly cut so it was very uneven. She helped him up and walked him to a private area.

"I wanna thank you Lee, you saved me when you didn't have to"

"Do not worry Saku-" He began but she stopped him by pressing her lips against his. It was short but sweet and Lee knew he would savor this memory forever. They both smiled, Sakura gave him a hug and was then called over by Ino so she could even out her hair. Lee was still wobbly and was picked up by Tenten. Lee looked over one last time and saw Sakura bent over Sasuke's unconscious body, tending to him. With a sigh he allowed Tenten to take him away.

_**Now I'm falling asleep**_

_**And she's calling a cab**_

_**While he's having a smoke**_

_**And she's taking a drag**_

Lee snapped out of his day dreaming when he heard a distant giggle. Perhaps distant wasn't the right word for it. It was definitely nearby, but the girl was either very quite or trying to be very quite. Lee poked his head up from over the debree, he saw them. Luckily for Lee, they didn't rush into their relationship as quickly as Neji and Tenten, but never the less what Lee saw stabbed his heart. Sakura was on her back, with Sasuke on top of her. Though not nearly as sexual as it sounded, all they were doing was kissing, but never the less, Lee felt like shit.

_**Now they're going to bed**_

_**Now my stomach is sick**_

_**And it's all in my head**_

With a sigh to himself, he turned back and continued lying across the debree. 'She was with him, and he makes her happy, it cannot be helped. I suppose if she's happy'

'hehe, Sasuke...stop it'

_**But she's touching his chest now**_

_**He takes off her dress, now**_

_**Let me go**_

"OK, Sasuke stop...not here..."

Lee grumbled to himself, 'wow sometimes it sucks being me' He had nowhere to go, go back to the others, risk being seen from Sasuke and Sakura as he left, only to go to that lake full of lovers. Or stay here in misery listening to the two of them like some sick voyeur.

_**I just can't look**_

_**It's killing me**_

_**And taking control**_

"C'mon let's get out of here" Sasuke said

Lee's eyes widened in shock, anger and frustration

_**Jealousy**_

_**Turning saints into the sea**_

_**Turning through sick lullabies**_

He peaked his eye this time just through a little hole in the drift wood to see Sasuke guiding Sakura away, but it looked more like he was pulling her. Then Lee saw it...that look in her eyes. It was not love; it was not the way that he looks at her. They were eyes of fear, regret, and uncertainty. If she knew he was looking she'd ask me for help. But she did not know he was there...she never did. He...was never really a part of her life.

_**Choking on your alibis**_

_**But it's just the price I pay**_

"Sasuke....please stop"

_**Destiny is calling me**_

That kiss...it kept popping his my head. She gave it to him...because I protected her. He swore to always protect her!

_**Open up my eager eyes**_

"What do I do?" He wondered. Balling his hair into his fists he groaned in frustration. How long did he sit there thinking? Seconds? Minuets? Hours? No matter how long, each passing moment, Sakura was getting further and further away from his grasps. "I will protect you Sakura" He whispered to himself as I hopped over the debree

_**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**_

Unfortunately, it was already too late, and they were already gone. With no ninjutsu or genjutsu, Lee really had no way of finding them besides the obvious method of on foot, so that's what he would have to do.

_**I'm coming out of my cage**_

_**And I've been doing just fine**_

_**Gotta gotta be down**_

_**Because I want it all**_

Logically, the first place Lee decided to look was the Uchiha manor. Even with his speed, it still felt like he just wasn't going fast enough.

_**It started out with a kiss**_

_**How did it end up like this?**_

_**(It was only a kiss)**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

Finally he made it, with fury he punched the main doors, whether his strength or the age of the doors, they were blasted back. Knocking open every door he found, eventually Lee blasted open the door to a bedroom, and there she lay.

_**Now I'm falling asleep**_

_**And she's calling a cab**_

_**While he's having a smoke**_

_**And she's taking a drag**_

Her top had been torn directly down the center, no doubt with a kunai, her pink bra had also been destroyed through the small amount of link in-between the breasts. Sakura was balled up in fetal position, crying and shaking.

"…Sakura…" he whispered, reaching out for her with his soul. She flinched a little when she heard the unfamiliar voice call her name, but when her eyes met Lee's, the tears poured out worse.

_**Now they're going to bed**_

_**And my stomach is sick**_

Her blue tights lay discarded somewhere, but to ease some of the tension, Sakura had already pulled her pink panties up, and that's when Lee saw it. Within the pink fabric were crimson red spots, spots of blood that also ran down her thigh. He was too late

_**And it's all in my head**_

_**But she's touching his chest now**_

_**He takes off her dress now**_

_**Let me go**_

"Oh hey Lee…here to save the day?" Said a cool, cocky voice, as Sakura's body shook. "I'm afraid to tell you, you're too late"

_**I just can't look**_

_**It's killing me**_

"…first gate…"

"You can have her, now that she holds the Uchiha seed; I can focus on Itachi completely"

_**And taking control**_

"…second gate…"

_**Jealousy**_

"…Third gate…" His skin began to turn orange, muscles burning. Would this re-open the wounds Tsunade closed? Would it kill him? He didn't care.

_**Turning saints into the sea**_

_**Swimming through sick lullabies**_

"So Lee? What are you going to do? No ninjutsu…no genjutsu… you really think you can beat the last of the Uchiha? Who do you think you are?"

_**Choking on your alibis**_

_**But it's just the price I pay**_

But in an instant it was over. Sasuke flew across the room, into the wall. As he coughed some blood, he held onto his face, and came to his horrible realization. Four knuckle length lines had been physically imprinted into his face. (For anyone who is a One Piece fan, it's like when Luffy beat Bellamy)

_**Destiny is calling me**_

_**Open up my eager eyes**_

As the chakra field around Lee lessened and his skin returned to its normal tone, he scooped Sakura into his arms, bridal style

"…You asked me who I think I am"

_**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**_

"I'm Mr, Brightside"


	3. When You Were Young

**You sit there in your heartache**

**Waiting on some beautiful boy to**

**Save you from your old ways**

'w...wh-...what just happened?' Played through Sakura's head. 'What happened to the Sasuke I knew, where was that brave boy? The man....the man who just raped me couldn't have been Sasuke'

**You play forgiveness**

**Watch it now ... here he comes!**

CRASH! The loud noise broke Sakura out of her spell, her vision was returning. Sasuke's bedroom, Sasuke's bed. She looked for the source of the noise, and she could only see a black figure. A boy...a well toned boy was standing in front of her.

'Sasuke?' The figure turned toward her, though she could not see his eyes, she felt them on her skin. She wanted to run, she wanted to get out of there more than anything in this world, but her legs would not respond. The man's hand was reaching out for her.

'No...Not again' she could only cringe waiting for something to happen

"Sakura? I'm taking you away from here" came a deep but gentle voice

"Hu?" She opened her eyes to see scarred, red and bruised fingers rapped in loosen bandages offering out to her.

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

**But he talks like a gentleman**

**Like you imagined when you were young**

"L...Lee-kun?" she whispered. In a different time, in a different setting he would have blushed with his newly appointed honorific, having overcome the distance of 'san', but now was not the time for such trivial matters.

"Yes Sakura-chan, it is I, and I have arrived to take you far away from here, if you will let me" She could only smile lightly, and barely nod before returning to her shock-educed state. Sighing sadly, Lee tried his best to scoop her into his arms, out of the bed, without touching her unconscious body inappropriately.

**Can we climb this mountain?**

**I don't know**

**Higher now than ever before**

Her top and bra were torn down the center, but still intact and no immediate problems, and she seemed to have found the time to put her underwear back on, but no tights. Not wanting to search the room, or frankly to stay in the room any longer, Lee took her as she was, and could not help but slightly enjoy the feeling of her creamy thighs against the parts of his hands, unwoven from bandages.

With her safely secured in his arms like a bride, Lee headed for the window, before a hand gripped his ankle

"It doesssn't matter where you takkke her, the Uchiha ssseed resides inssside her. Shheee's mine now" Sasuke slurred, his jaw broken and face forever indented from Lee's punch.

**I know we can make it if we take it slow**

**Let's take it easy**

**Easy now, watch it go**

"Although I cannot change the past, I shall let you know now, that I am going to make sure you are not a part of her future, Uchiha Sasuke. And please let go of my leg, before I am forced to fight you again, and this time I shall not hold back"

Fearful and knowing firsthand what the man was capable of, Sasuke let Lee's ankle go, but smirked, sure that Sakura was most likely pregnant already.

"...Lee..." Sakura whispered, her head against his chest

"Do not worry Sakura, I am taking you away from here" Lee said, knowing she most likely could not here him, as he put his foot on the window still and hopped from roof top to roof top, taking her to the hospital.

**We're burning down the highway skyline**

**On the back of a hurricane that started turning**

**When you were young**

**When you were young**

The two successfully arrived at the hospital and Sakura was immediately taken in and looked after by Tsunade, though Lee insisted to never leave Sakura's side. Because most of her problems were purely psychological, Tsunade put Sakura to bed in her own hospital room for the night, and focused more on the capture of Sasuke. Lee assured her that Sasuke would not be moving anytime soon.

**And sometimes you close your eyes**

**And see the place where you used to live**

Sakura only dreamt about the past, of the Sasuke she used to know, her friend. She dreamed of Naruto, Sai, and Ino. Of Iruka, Kakashi, Yamoto. All the other rookies, Neji…Tenten…and especially of Lee. Her subconscious played her kissing Lee behind the tree over and over, a kiss she never told Lee was her first kiss, and one she planned on saving for Sasuke.

She awoke to find herself in a hospital gown, laying in one of Tsunade's private rooms and it was still late at night. She tried to get up, to find a small weight upon her waist. She looked down to find Lee was in the room with her, and he had fallen asleep, leaning over with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair affectionately, which slowly woke him up.

"Oh….Sakura you have awakened" he said happily but slowly, still half asleep.

"More than you know" She whispered, laughing lightly to herself

"What do you mean" he asked

"Never mind, listen Lee. You saved me…again" she added with another laugh, as tears ran down her face. With his freshly bandaged hands Lee brushed the tears off her face.

"I always will" he smiled

"Then please, once again…. Let me thank you." She said, taking him buy his hand and pulling her closer to her.

**When you were young**

The next morning, there was only one scenario that bothered Tsunade, so she waited for it all to sit, before medically she could be sure. And when the tests came back, the reality of it all was all too grim

**They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet**

"Sakura…you…are pregnant"

**You don't have to drink right now**

"And due to the power and necessity toward the village that the sharingan holds, the elders have forbid abortions of any form, and demand you bear this child, for the good of the village" Tsunade said, shedding tears of her own.

**But you can dip your feet**

**Every once in a little while**

So even though Sasuke was locked away within the confounds of Root, under Danzo's watch, he laughed and grew an evil grin knowing every day that the power of Uchiha would live on, and his child would go on.

**You sit there in your heartache**

**Waiting on some beautiful boy to**

**To save you from your old ways**

And every day for nine months, Lee came to visit Sakura, help her prepare, deal with mood swings, and anything else that was within his power, and every day he was reminded of how he failed to protect her. Her other friends were there to help her through it as well, even a very sympathetic and equally impregnated Tenten.

**You play forgiveness**

**Watch it now here he comes**

And so after many months, the day came, when Sakura's water broke and she was rushed to the hospital, with Lee right beside her. Sasuke was let out of his confinement and escorted to the hospital with many other head villagers. Sasuke was brought with chakra suppressing handcuffs and metallic face mask. Not to block him from biting anyone, but his of own request, refusing anyone to see his deformed, knuckle imprinted face.

**I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

After hours of labor, Sakura's cries ended, and new cries filled the room. However the only thing louder than the infant's cries, was a gasp that filled the room. Lee pushes through his friends, unsure if he could bring himself to face Sakura. He glanced at Sasuke, but found Sasuke wide eyed and shaking. Confused he turned to a very exhausted Sakura, holding a bundle of black hair, in a blue rap.

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

Lee went to Sakura's side, as it was his turn to cry. The boy in Sakura's arms did not hold black eyes, with red gems hidden to be awoken, but instead green eyes like his mothers. But more importantly and impossible to ignore, where the large eye brows the crying boy held.

"I'm telling you people, he looks just like ME!" screamed Sasuke as he was being dragged away

**But more than you'll ever know**

"Yes, but more than you'll ever know" Lee said as he waved to Sasuke, never for him, his girlfriend and soon to be wife, and son to ever see again.


End file.
